crud THEY ARE ALL IN LOVE!
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: Jacob has Imprinted. Kayla Has Imprinted. But what if they don't notice till it is to late? Also Edward is in love! With who? and who is this secret guy Lilly Loves? This story consist of car crashed, parties, and smooching. My 1st story. Read and Review.
1. Begining

THIS IS MY 1ST STORY SO … SO… so what? I don't care what you do. Also Jacob and Edward are a little different.

-Cloudz

P.S. I own nothing except Kayla and Lilly.

* * *

Kayla-

Height: 5'6''

Hair Color: Blond with pink spikes at the end Straight

Eye Color: Blue

ATTITUDE: TOMBOY!!

Super special thing: Werewolf….

Lilly-

Height: 5'4''

Hair Color: Reddish Brown Ringlet curls

Eye Color: Purple

ATTITUDE: Emo around people she doesn't know but hyper around pals

Super Special thang: Telekinetic

* * *

Kayla frowned as she drove to Forks. It was a small, lame town that probably has five stores and the population of 8. Yet some how she was stuck singing there with her band. Crap.

Lilly sat in the driver's seat banging her head to Girlfriend by Avril. It was really fun to do, but made her driving dangerous. A wave of pain washed over her… why could she never be like this around other people? Oh, ya… that's right! Embarrassment.

Lilly looked over at Kayla. Kayla was always so open about who she is, which is sometimes bad. One time Kayla called this guy fat and got a black eye. Sucks for her.

Kayla was wearing baggy army pants, a tight green cammy and a black and silver punk baseball cap. Lilly was in all black pleather although she longed to be in a neon silk nightgown then that.

"Lils! Look out!" Kayla screamed point out at the road in front of them. Pressure hit Kayla from the side and she took in what she thought was her last breath.

Lilly saw black.

Kayla saw nothing.

* * *

Kayla saw white. No she wasn't dead, but was in a room. A white room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Suddenly a brown haired boy walked in with a notebook. He looked up and his eyes met her. Kayla could swear she felt a spark or a something go off in her.

The boy dropped his notebook and sprinted out of the room shouting she is awake.

A doctor walked in smiling, "I am doctor Carlisle. Do you know who you are?"

Kayla nodded.

"Can you talk?"

Kayla nodded.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I was holding my breath because you smell like gym class." Kayla bluntly said.

"What!" Carlisle gasped.

"Cut the crap. I know the little secret. You're a vampire. I am a were wolf. You type killed my friends family."

"I am so sorry." He looked down.

Kayla smiled, "It is OK. Also I am honored to have you as my doctor."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say why but Kayla beat him to the cut.

"Because now I know I am not the only 'creature' here. Are there others?"

Carlisle smiled, "Yes I have a family of 6 including myself, and there are some other were wolves scattered amuck. There once was a reservation they staid on but then they decided to move into our little town of Forks."

The Brown haired boy walked in with a heart melting smile on.

'Honey….' Kayla inwardly smiled while collecting his sent.

"Ah! Kayla this is Jacob. He was been watching over you for the past ten months you were--"

"What"! Kayla screamed jumping up out of her bed. "Ten months! I.. I.. I Where is Lilly!"

"Ah, Lillian. She has been staying with me ever since she recovered from the accident. Well tick tock time is running. Jacob how about you inform Mrs. Grey of what has been going on since she was hit, and also you should show her around town."

* * *

That was three months ago. Now Kayla was out of the hospital and joined at the hip with Jacob. They did everything together. But don't forget about poor Lilly, estatic that her friend was fine she spoke to her a lot. But Lilly announced that she loved a boy but did not tell the name.

But this is just the beginning.

* * *

Alright, IT WAS NOT FUNNY. But it will soon be so stick with be after all it was just the beginning.

I would ask you to review but that would be inpolite. I mean it would be nice if you reviewed but its fine if you don't. So it is optinal if you review. AKA Please REVIEW!!


	2. Imprint

MUHAHAHAHAHA

MUHAHAHAHAHA! Second chapter!

I own EVERYTHING!

Edward: No you don't.

Me: Yes I DO!

Jacob: Cloudz are you coming to the bed or what?

Edward: Jake?

Jacob: YOU SAW NOTHING!

Me: Coming Honey!

Edward: I won't let you go until you say you don't own any thing.

Me: Fine!

I own nothing!!

"I can't believe it!" Kayla yelled, "Why didn't they except you?! You are the best drummer ever."

Jacob sighed. Kayla had made him audition for this stupid new band call Music 101. They actually did except him but said that they are doing a world tour next month. He couldn't leave Kayla! He loves… no 'Likes' her. A lot.

Jacob knew he was kidding himself. He had imprinted. The end.

"So…" Kayla said smiling, "You gonna tell us your dream boy yet Lilly?"

Just hearing her so happy made Jacob want to squeeze her.

Lilly sighed romantically.

"I am starting to think he isn't real." Kayla started, "I mean really… you in love! Lils go for someone real. Look Jacob here, is single! I know you like drummers…"

Lilly laughed, "Oh yah… Cause you know whenever I see a drumstick I just go oh baby!"

Jacob smiled on the out side but on the inside he felt his heart brake. How could she love him if she just offered to give him to her friend?

"So do you guys wanna watch Sweeny Todd tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Actually Jacob and I are going on a hike." Kayla smiled looking at Jake. They both thought one thing. RUN.

"OK. I will just invite Edward."

"You really like him don't you?" Jacob asked.

" Mmmmm…. Yah, I guess so."

"Come on Jake! Let's get hiking!" Kayla smiled grabbing Jacob's hand and running off.

Deep in the woods Jacob stripped down, he tied his shorts to his leg and turned around to tell Kayla he was ready.

His mouth dropped as he turned around. Kayla was removing her blue shirt and put it in her bag. She moved to put the bag in a hollow tree and removed her bra to put it in the tree. She then turned into a wolf.

Jacob did so to.

Kayla cocked her head. 'Were you watching me the entire time?'

'No.'

'Yes you were!'

'You fur is weird.'

'Well thanks! That is what every girl wants to hear!'

In fact her fur was weird. She was a blondish color with pink feet.

After running for a few hours they both sat on top of the mountain.

'So…' Kayla thought.

'What?'

'Have you imprinted yet?' Kayla looked at him as she asked it.

'Yes.' Kayla let a whimper out as he said it.

'Oh… Who?' She asked.

'Um…."

Muhahahahaha I am so evil! I am gonna try to add more drama and humor. Well see ya!

P.s. Hi Addison!


	3. Hurting makes people want to Fix you

I Own Nothing

I Own Nothing

By: Cloudz

I live in a box.

I smell like a fox.

I can't play tag.

Your dad is a g.

I own no one.

Except …. Kayla.

Lilly is my buds character.

Boo who for you.

I own nothing.

"Um.." Jacob stuttered. 'What to say?' " I am not telling you! Your such a nosy freak! Manage your own life and get the f away from me. I HATE YOU!"

Jake knew he had gone to far when the last sentence escaped his lips. He didn't hate Kayla… he loved her!

"Oh…" Kayla gasped looking at her feet. She opened her mouth trying to find word but only sobs came out. The tears felt cool on her hot 107 degree skin. 'He hates me… He hates me… yet I have imprinted on him.'

"O god!" Kayla gasped as she started running. Sprinting actually. She had to get away. Fast, far, long. She felt dizzy from shock. Once she decided she was far enough she lay on the ground and started sobbing.

Suddenly she heard someone coming near. "Who… who is it?" Kayla asked hoping for Jacob.

"It's Quil. What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her. After noticing she was naked he scooted closer.

"He doesn't love me… oh god He doesn't love me." Kayla sobbed into her knees.

"It's OK, it's OK." Quil said as he lifted her chin and kissed her.

Kayla's eyes shot open in panic.

Lilly sat down in the red velvet seat of the movie theater waiting for Edward to come. Annoyed she hummed 'It's a small world'.

Edward whispered in her ear "Now that song will be in my head the entire movie. You just cursed everyone hear to listen to my terrible humming."

Lilly smiled.

"Popcorn?" Edward offered.

"Sure."

Lilly grabbed a handful as the lights went down.

During the movie Edward gradually scooted towards Lils and then IT happened.

He did the MOVE!

Yawning and putting his arm around her was easy but then when he leaned in to kiss her she pushed him away. He tried again: Same thing. Then again she finally growled his name and moved a seat away from him.

Offended Edward crossed his arms.

Kayla gasped trying to push Quil away. He wouldn't budge.

'Oh my god… I am naked and a guy is forcing me to kiss him Jake please help me!'

Quil pushed her to the ground and then to her horror she realized this could be the end. Well maybe not THE END but close to it. Kayla started crying.

Suddenly a force hit Quil pushing him off of Kayla. Kayla looked up to see Jake in wolf form attacking the now wolf form of Quil. Finally Quil ran off.

Lilly was smiling, somehow by the end of the movie she and Edward were contently kissing in the back. She loved him he was the guy she wanted to be with forever.

Jacob held the now sobbing Kayla. "Shhhh… It is gonna be OK. I am here."

He tried to comfort her. Knowing what he had to do he whispered to Kayla, "You. I imprinted on you."

Yay! It was good! Lilly is owned by 0ut-t0night

Hi A!

Was it good?

R&R


	4. Vampire Love

Duh Duh Duh

OK. This will be hard for you mortals to understand this but my friend powns me eight times. AHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!

I own nothing because my friend owns it.

Edward and Lilly walked hope in a blissful silence.

"Hey, Lils," Edward said, "would you mind if I said the night at your house?"

"It's so sudden!" Lilly smiled, yet serious, "Sure."

After getting home Lilly went up to her room to find Edward already there.

"Wow. That was weird." Lilly knew he was a vampire but it was still weird.

"Yah, so I am guessing you're tired?"

"Yah, a little. How did you know?" Lils asked.

"I just knew." Edward smiled.

"Where are Jacob and Kayla?" Lils asked in a panicked voice.

"I will try to call." Edward said in a worried tone.

Edward grabbed the phone but Jacob didn't answer till the last ring.

'Hello?' Jacobs gasped out of breath.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Edward asked making Lilly nervous.

Jacob let out a moan, 'Nothing. . . Edward stop calling. Kayla and I are a little over emotional right now. So enjoy screwing Lilly.'

"Hey! Don't say that!" The line went dead.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Was Edwards response.

Lilly yawned starting to close her eyes.

"Its time to sleep…" Edward started to sing quietly.

Its time to pray,

Tomorrow is another day,

Sleep is here,

So let him in,

For now it I time to begin,

The night

The dawn,

And evenings aren't for long,

It's time to rejoice,

Are Love threw dreams…'

Finally Lilly was asleep.

Kayla awoke lying on Jacob's chest. Both of them were fully clothed and quickly last night came back into her mind.

He loved her. She loved him.

She snuggled deeper into his chest. Then Kayla noticed three things. One: Jakes shirt was off. Two: They were lying on the forest floor. Three: Jacob was awake.

"Hey Jake." Kayla whispered quietly.

His eyes were half open while whispering back, "I love you."


	5. Band

OK, thank you everyone one for you reviews

OK, thank you everyone one for you reviews. So I have a quick surprise from the cast for you.

Although it is not Christmas I believe we should get into the spirit of giving… giving reviews!

So may we begin: On the first review…

Everyone: On the 1st review my sweet heart told to me:

Jacob: That my story was cool. This is gay…

Everyone: On the 2nd Review my sweet heart told to me:

Edward: I was a Lilly thief. Wait! What am I doing here!

Jacob: That said my story was cool.

Everyone: On the 3rd review my sweet heart told to me:

Kayla: To bring in the Edward P.s. Edward is gay!

Edward: I was a Lilly thief Hey

Jacob: That my story was cool Laughing

Everyone: On the 4th review my sweet heart told me:

Lilly: I pown you 8 times!

Kayla: To bring in the Edward.

Edward: I was a Lilly thief.

Jacob: zzzzzzzzzzz

Big Voice: Wake up!

Jacob: What! Oh… and that my story was cool.

Big voice: Oh ya.

Everyone: On the 5th review my sweet heart told to me:

Big Voice: That it was good!

Lilly: I pown you 8 times!

Kayla: To bring in the Edward.

Edward: I was a Lilly thief.

Jacob: And that my story was cooooool!

Jacob: I am free! Yay!

Everyone: Whoooooo

Big voice: I own nothing.

On with the bloody story!

Lilly woke up in Edwards arms the next morning.

"Edward?" Lilly whispered tiredly, know he wouldn't be asleep.

"Yes, love?" He replied.

"What happened?"

Edward blushed, "I sang you a lullaby and you fell asleep."

"Oh…. Why are you in my bed?" Lilly asked confused.

Edward quickly sat up in bed, "Do you not want me to be!" He wasn't angry but more or so panicked. He didn't want to be a perv. Or anything like that.

He felt Lilly's warm hand pull him back down to the bed.

"I don't care." She whispered in his ear and kissed him, then snuggled into his chest.

Jacob laid Kayla down in his bed. She shifted but staid asleep. He loved her. But now hates Quil. His own pack brother!

Kayla fell back asleep in the woods and Jacob carried her all the way to the reservation.

Jacob kissed her forehead and went to exit her room, but saw Quil in the door way.

Quil had a pink scar on his cheek and forehead and the make on his shoulder was slightly bleeding. Jacob figured that he had beaten the living shit out of Quil.

Jacob lowered his head and started growling. A ripple ran threw him. If Jacob wasn't trying to find Kayla then…

Jacob blinked trying to get the terrible thought out of his head.

"I hate you." Jacob finally said.

Quil looked down sadly. "I didn't know you were the one she was speaking about. And really, I would have stopped if she asked me to."

That pissed Jacob off. Jacob pinned Quil to the wall.

"On one issue with that," Jacob growled, "Her mouth was covered by you lips. And you to stupid to relieve that her crying and trying to push you off were a sign to stop. So die in a Beep hole!" Jacob let go off him and Quil practically ran out of the room.

Jacob could almost see his tail in between his legs.

A few hours later Lilly and Edward came to the reservation. Kayla was still asleep and Jacob was wondering on whether to tell them about last night or not. Finally he looked at Edward and thought, 'Edward, I need you to tell Lilly this story because I sure can't!' Then Jacob thought of every thing that had happened yesterday.

Edward's eyes got big and then he gave Quil the death glare.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked worried.

"Nothing." Edward, Jake, and Quil responded.

'Should I beat him up? Or should you? As you see I beat the shit out of him so it should be yours and Lilly's turn, then Kayla's.'

Edward looked at him and shook his head and mouthed 'no'.

Jacob heard a quiet squeak from up stairs, sprinting up there he saw Kayla sitting up in his bed looking around scared.

Jacob hugged her, "Its OK this is my room, and 'he' is being guarded by Edward." Jacob meant Quil by he, Jake started to stroke her hair.

Kayla looked around bored. She yawned slowly getting tired by the hugging.

"Jake." She mumbled.

No response.

"Jake." She mumbled.

He just hugged her harder.

Sighing she moved her head and…. Bit his ear. Hard.

"Ow!" Jacob yelled sitting back, "What was that for? Cause if you thought it was sexy you are so wrong!"

"Sorry," Kayla apologized, "I was tired of the hugging. Listen Jake, last night doesn't matter. You keep looking at it so sadly but you forgot that that last night we confessed our imprints. If you look at it badly you won't see the magic and love that happened. Its you decision how to look at it, but remember every minute you sad, hurt, or angry is a minute you can never get back." She smiled warmly.

Jacob was shocked by the truth of her words then smiled softly back.

"Ahhhhh…" They heard someone say; they looked towards the door and saw Lilly and Edward standing there.

Kayla smiled, and Jacob blushed.

Suddenly Kayla gasped, "Oh my god this is my song!"

'A Little to Late' was playing on the radio. She started to hum to the song.

Jacob snaked an arm around her waist and looked at her. Kayla looked back, and bent in to kiss him.

"Ahhhhh…" Lilly said again.

"You have a beautiful voice." Jacob told Kayla.

"Yah, but Lilly's is so much better. I prefer playing the electric guitar." Kayla blushed.

"Hm…" Jacob said as though he was thinking hard, "Edward you play piano and Bass right?"

"Yep." Edward responded then went back to kissing Lilly.

"Wait… so we have a guitar, bass, piano, and drum players, and a singer. So…" Jacob started.

"We should start up another band!" Lilly finished for him getting excited.

"Yah!" Kayla said happily, "We could play at that club in Forks!"

"I am fond with that idea." Edward said.

"Great!" Lilly smiled, "But what should our name be?"

"Hit or Miss!" Kayla said.

"Magic!" Jacob yelled.

"Vaguely Indecisive." Edward called out causing everyone to look at him, "Or Musical Monkeys. That works to."

"I like Vaguely Indecisive." Lilly shrugged.

"But I don't know what that means!" Jacob shouted.

"I like it to." Kayla smiled.

" What does it mean?"

"Ok then," Lilly smiled, "Vaguely Indecisive it is."

"OK, but what does it Beep mean!"

Hi, R&R. How did you guys like it. Long wasn't it! Chow.


	6. Just a Dream

I am not coming back till Monday cause I am gonna go to the beach

I am not coming back till Monday cause I am gonna go to the beach.

Me: I love Jacob.

Jacob: I am not real

Me: What! Waaa… (Cries in fetal position)

Jacob: It's OK sweetie. I still love you.

Me: Waaaa…

Jacob: Um ya. It's me, Jacob and since Cloudz is a little…

Me: Waaa…

Jacob: Emotional. I am going to do the disclaimer.

Fangirls: Ya!! We heart you Jacob!

Me: Get away you mongrels! Hiya! (Gets out Jedi sword and beats them up.)

Jacob: I am guessing that it's 'that' time of the month again.

Me: I feel pretty, o' so pretty, I feel pretty and Edward is gay! Hehe.

Me: Jacob I hate you!

Jacob: She owns nothing! (Gets beat up by me.)

j/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/k

' Running…

Lilly was running.

Dead he was dead.

Kayla will hate her.

Kayla…

He is dead.

Dead.

Kayla will hate her.'

Lilly woke up with a fright. She snuggled deeper in to Edward's chest.

It wasn't a dream. It was a prophecy or a vision. Lilly blinked thinking it over. Someone died, it wasn't Kayla or Lilly because it said it was a he. And Kayla will hate Lilly for it.

But what? But who?

'Jake…' Lilly understood, 'Jake is gonna die and some how be my fault.'

"Oh no… oh god." Lilly started to hyperventilate, tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked down at her.

"Jacob's gonna die." She whispered

Edwards's eyes widened.

j/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/k

Jacob awoke first. The dream seemed too real. Kayla died. That was it. And he killed her.

It was awful; he was naïve and let that stupid Cullen attack him from behind. And then… Kayla paid for it. It was like she new it was gonna happen.

Jacob looked at the clock and gasped. It was midnight. He had heard stories about were wolves and other mystical beings having prophecies at midnight. He had to call Lilly. She knows a lot about things like this.

Jacob unraveled himself from Kayla and kissed her forehead. He looked at her and felt a ripple go through him. Who would dare hurt her! She was his!

No one else's.

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

Jacob walked to the phone and dialed. Lilly picked up 1st ring.

'Hello?' She asked.

"Hey Lilly. I have a question for you. What do you know about prophecies and visions?"

'A lot. Jacob I need to talk to you. Would you mind if I came over?'

"Ya, that's a good idea," Jacob smiled.

'See you in 15. Bye.'

"Bye." Jacob sat on the couch and let a tear escape.

It was one of the Cullen's who killed her. How would Lilly take it?

It could be Alice, Esme, Jasper… any of them.

It could be Edward.

Lilly snapped him out of his thoughts as she closed to screen door.

Lilly sat across the kitchen table looking at him.

"I had…" Lilly chose her words carefully, "A vision… that you…" She looked at him. This will be hard. "Died."

At 1st Jacob was shocked but then looked confused. "Really?" He asked confused.

"Cause I had a 'vision' that a Cullen killed Kayla."

"They would never!" Lilly screeched.

"You know, maybe this is just screwy. I mean really… me and you having visions? Ya, right!" Jacob laughed hoping this was fake. Hoping that Lilly would just agree with him and go home. It was just irony that he had that dream, right?

"Jacob, I know you don't want this to be real, but some one is gonna die. It might be you, it might be Kayla. Hell! It could be me or Edward. In the end the visions we had were about losing some one that we love. So we better be prepared."

"No one is going to die!" Jacob screamed, and then he stomped up stairs. He heard the screen door shut. He lay next to Kayla and wrapped his arms around her.

The entire night he had the same dream, but each round changed a little. In the end the dream change from a Cullen killing Kayla to Him killing Kayla.

But it is just a dream.

Right?


	7. Lunged

I own nothing

**I own nothing. Man, what a lame disclaimer.**

**Jacob: Ya.**

**Me: So u think u can do better?**

**Jacob: Duh.**

**Me: BLAH!**

**Jacob: What?**

**Me: Nvm.**

**Jacob: ….**

Jacob walked into Kayla's and Lilly's apartment after going on a run with the boys. He heard her talking on her cell, sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, mom." Kayla said monotonously.

Jacob cocked his head. She noticed him and hung up her phone. Kayla's eyes said that she was sad, but a large smile was slapped on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said obviously not buying it.

Kayla knew that he knew something was wrong. Sighing she looked down. "Let's go on a run."

Jacob nodded.

**j/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/kj/k**

In the woods Kayla was back in human form, fully clothed. She looked at Jacob as patted the ground next to her, motioning him to sit down. He looked at her confusingly but sat down.

Kayla took his hands and started, "Jacob," Already knowing it would be bad news he felt a light ripple go threw him, "My mom called. You know how she hates that I stayed here, so she has been trying to find a way to get me back home." Kayla sighed, "She is threatening my father… yadda yadda. Same old stuff. But this time she seems very serious and is made me meet her in two days ago to discuss… where I live. You remember my 'GNO' with Lilly? Well, she brought a lawyer and I legally have to live with my mom. Don't ask me how, cause I don't understand all that lawyer crap, but I have to leave in two days."

Although Kayla tried to be strong a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her face. Although a ripple was exploding threw his body again and again, he wiped the tear away.

"Stay." Jacob commanded looking in to her eyes.

"I can't." She stood up to leave.

The ripple screamed to him, telling him to change. With lightning reflexes he grabbed her arm pulling her down. Kayla yelped in shock of his forcefulness.

"Jake, that hurts. Stop." Kayla yelped.

Finally letting the ripple take over him he pushed her away from him with all of his strength and changed into a werewolf. Although there was slight pain as his bones were rearranged, but felt as if a weight was lifted as her was done. The ripple stopped calling to him to change, quiet now as if grinning in satisfaction.

Kayla happened to land on a large bolder when Jake threw her. Her hair covered her face and she felt a liquid creep down her skin. Her eyes half way open she struggled to stand.

Jacob's eyes widened as he noticed her cut.

_I didn't want to hurt her! _He took a step towards her and wanted to cry when she winced. Suddenly Jacob caught sent of a Cullen coming near. He crouched down in an attack pose making Kayla back up to the rock, eyes wide.

Suddenly Edward jumped from the other side of the rock in-between Jacob and Kayla.

"Stop." Edward commanded.

Jacob took a step back.

"Edward." Kayla put a hand on his shoulder. Edward raised his arm to gently push her away, but Jacob thought that he was going to hit her.

Then he lunged.


	8. Lunged 2

I own nothing but Kayla…

I own nothing but Kayla….

I want to get typing so this is just gonna be a lame one…

-

-

-

-

Kayla let out a shrill scream as her rescuer was bitten by her lover.

"Edward!" Kayla spun her head around as she heard her best friend Lilly scream out her loves name. Edward had his back on the ground his hands holding open Jacob's job, preventing them to remove his head from his body. Suddenly Edward flipped Jacob over and scratched at his face.

"NO!" Kayla cried out as Jacob whimpered. Lilly grabbed her arms to pull her back. Kayla was breathing hard, she tried to change but something was telling her not to. IN the end she plain old couldn't change. She felt the tears begin to form as the two med she cared about fought, possibly to the death. Jacob whimpered. A puddle of blood began to form.

Lilly needed to end this. She knew that but couldn't bring herself to do it. When she say the blood, she suddenly gained the power to stop this. It had to be done. She lifted to fist sized rocked off the ground with her powers and threw them at the boys. Edwards missed by an inch but Jacobs hit him on the side of his head. Hard.

-

-

-

Yiu, know what? It is 2 am I am tired. I just finished writing a 10,000 worded story about these same ppl, so read that!


	9. I DONT WANNA!

I AM BACK

I AM BACK!

Jacob: Yes!

Me: So whats up?

Jacob: Well I have imprinted on Nessie…

Me: Oh NO YOU DIDN'T!

Jaocb: Uh-oh. WAAAAAAAAAAA runs screaming

Me: Smart boy.

Jaocb: SHE OWNS NOTHING.

Me: Kills Jacob

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob fell. Kayla cried. Edward stared. Lilly ran. It was her dream. This is what she was running from. She killed Jacob Black.

Kayla ran towards Jacobs body falling on her knees. Edward placed a shaking hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorr…"

Kayla cut him off, "It wasn't your fault." She medically put two fingers on his neck . "He is still alive." She sounded monotonous. "Find Lilly" She spat out her name, "And tell her he is fine."

Edward shook his head, "No, You Do that. I will take him to the hospital. I am stronger." Kayla shook her head shocked. Then looked down.

"Fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Short srry I have to make dinner. Cause my mom is STUPID! Lol. Well I might type more later. But probably wont! Wait to hear more from me!


End file.
